Pesadilla
by jupter
Summary: Basada en "Pesadilla en la calle Elm" Cerro sus ojos aun sabiendo que no era buena idea. Advertencias: Terror, muertes de personajes ¿Lenguaje vulgar? Es decir, hablamos de South Park... ,Creek, Style, Tyde/Stolovan, Grophe...
1. No crees que es hora de que lo sepan?

**~Pesadilla~**

**I**

**No crees que es hora de que lo sepan?**

* * *

_¿Por que no me deja en paz?_

Tweek se despierta de golpe y agitado, su respiracion es entrecortada.  
...

-Qué pasó Tweek?- Preguntaba preocupado un pelinegro, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería. Durante todo el día no habia hablado con su amigo, cada vez que se le acercaba comenzaba a gritar un montón de cosas incomprensibles y huía. Eso no era lo extraño, ya que, como todos saben, los nervios del chico adicto a la cafeína eran bastante inestables, lo extraño es que se había salteado la ultima hora.

-GAH!- Grita fuertemente, no tenia que preocupar a Craig así que no le diría nada -Ngh... Me asustaste...¿Como estas?- Pregunta intentando evadir el tema. Levanta lentamente su taza de café y se la lleva a la boca con la mano temblorosa. Cierra los ojos disfrutando de ese delicioso sabor, ese sabor mágico al que le debía hasta la vida.  
Y así era, le debía la vida al café, porque sin el no podría resistir pasar días y días sin dormir.

-Estoy preocupado por ti- Dijo Craig sin cambiar un segundo su expresión totalmente neutra -Hoy llegaste con la cara rasguñada, y no creeré eso de que tu mama te lo hizo sin querer, ademas faltaste a una clase y estabas mas asustado que de costumbre. Cerro los ojos con lentitud, el pequeño rubio estaba teniendo esas extrañas actitudes hace semanas, lo había dejado pasar bastante tiempo por mantener su imagen de  
vale-madres, pero ya no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era ayudarlo. Su cara, por primera vez en toda su vida, expresaba que algo le importaba. Con sus manos tomo las del menor, tenía miedo de que algo le estuviera pasando.

En su interior se debatía entre decírselo o no decírselo, se estremeció al sentir aquel cálido contacto, miles de veces había soñado con eso, pero ese no era el momento. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando vio como Clyde se acercaba a ellos corriendo ¡¿Que carajos le pasaba?! De pronto sintió que bruscamente Craig le soltaba las manos para abrazar a su amigo amante de los tacos, esto le molesto muchísimo al rubio, el castaño sabia de los sentimientos de Tweek para con el pelinegro, pero aun así venía y lo abrazaba en frente suyo. Unos segundos mas y se le abalanzaba en sima para golpearlo, hasta que registro algo. Clyde estaba llorando desesperadamente en el pecho de Craig y este le acariciaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo. A pesar de fingir constantemente desinterés ante la vida, el pelinegro siempre estaba para consolar y ayudar a los de su team cuando algo les ocurría. Se podría decir que se merecía ser el líder.

-Que paso Clyde?- Pregunto, ahora desconcertado, Tweek mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su castaño amigo. Este siguió llorando por un rato, todos habían hecho una ronda al rededor de los tres chicos, vaya chismosos que tenían de compañeros!

-No tienen algo mejor que hacer?!- Hablo el pelinegro con su típico tono de voz neutral y nasal, pero se podía notar que lo decía enojado, le dedico a todos los intrusos su seña favorita. Tomo a sus dos amigos por las muñecas y se los llevo casi arrastrando hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Chocaba a todo el mundo, pero poco le importaba, sus dos mejores amigos lo necesitaban.  
Clyde se sentó en el suelo y Tweek a su lado intentando consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Que paso Clyde?- Pregunto Craig una segunda vez, su amigo empezó a tranquilizarse un poco.

-Token...- Sentencio el chico de ojos cafes mientras bajaba la mirada, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer. El rubio lo estrecho mas contra su pecho intentado darle fuerzas para continuar. -El...- No pudo continuar ya que de nuevo comenzó a llorar, busco en su bolsillo y le entrego al pelinegro su celular, allí había un mensaje de la mama de Token.

_"Disculpame por decirtelo asi, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para salir de mi casa. Hoy encontre a Token muerto. Lo siento cariño, se que tu lo amabas."_

Craig leyó ese mensaje mil veces, no podía, pero tampoco quería creerlo, Token, su amigo, muerto. Sintió un dolor inmenso destrozarlo, cayo de rodillas al suelo, ante la mirada del rubio, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las lagrimas querían salir, tenia ganas de gritar, gritar hasta que su garganta doliera, pero no podía, no podía mostrarse débil, ademas, sus amigos lo necesitaban, el los tenia que contener.

Tweek temía lo peor, que ocurría con Token, tan grave era como para hacer desvanecerse al chico mas rudo de la escuela? -Ngh...Que paso?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa, su cuerpo, mas que nunca, parecia vibrar, levanto la mirada para ver a Craig, luego miro a Clyde.

-Token...- Como decirle a un chico tan inestable que su amigo habia muerto? Como repetirle eso a un chico que había perdido a su novio? Intento de nuevo -El esta...-

-Muerto, el murió- Fue interrumpido por alguien mas.

Quien había dicho eso? Los tres chicos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con el emisor de esa frase tan devastadora. Allí, en frente de ellos una figura aparece.

-Christophe- Habla el rubio.

-Ze Mole, para ustedes...- Respondió secamente el castaño.

-Que mierda quieres?- Hablo Clyde demasiado dolido.

-Acaso crees que murió así y nada mas? Como un chico que es totalmente sano, es joven, no consume nada extraño, muere de la noche a la mañana? No crees que allí hay algo mas?-

Esas palabras sumadas a esa fría mirada estremecieron al desconsolado castaño -A que te refieres?- Interrogo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y soltándose del agarre que le proporcionaba Tweek.

-El no nombro en ningun momento que algo extraño le estaba susediendo?- Pregunto intentando dirigir a aquellos chicos hacia sus suposiciones.

-No...- La voz del castaño mas bajo sonaba entrecortada, no necesitaba hablar de esto, no queria recordarlo, tan solo necesitaba llegar a su casa y llorar con su madre o con sus amigos. De nuevo comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, Tweek se acerco para abrazarlo de nuevo, quería contenerlo.

-Twekeers... acompaña a Clyde a su casa, llama a Kev y dile que también vaya, hoy no vino así que intenta decirle lo que paso con el mayor tacto posible... yo iré en un rato.- Hablo Craig, y era definitivamente una orden, a la que el rubio solamente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado de su dolido amigo.

Al notar que ambos chicos se habían alejado Craig dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Mole -Que mierdas crees que haces?- Pregunto secamente.

Llevo un cigarrillo a su boca -Simplemente creo que deberian saber la verdad...-

* * *

**Basado en la obra de arte del cine de terror: Pesadilla en la calle Elm**

**Espero les haya gustado! Es un nuevo fic... tambien es multichapter, pero no creo que tenga mas de 10 capitulos... **

**Bueno, quiero saber sus opiniones... **

**Besos LASAMOO!**


	2. Corre como el demonio

**~Pesadilla~**

**II**

**Corre como el demonio**

* * *

_Al notar que los otros chicos se habían alejado Craig dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Mole -Que mierdas crees que haces?- Pregunto secamente._

_Llevo un cigarrillo a su boca -Simplemente creo que deberían saber la verdad...-_

-No te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido, no quiero meterlos en esto.- Dijo el pelinegro acercándose al castaño y quitandole su preciada droga de los labios para llevarla a los suyos. Sus rostros se encontraban a una distancia sumamente escasa. -No deben soñar...- Y expulsa el humo en la cara del mas bajo.

-Tucker, Tucker, Tucker...- Son interrumpidos por alguien mas -Te pediría que no te acerques demasiado a mi novio- Carajo! Era un jodido ingles.

-Gregory...- Habla Craig mientras se aleja del castaño -Pues dile a tu noviesita que no se meta donde no debe-

Ante esta situación Christophe bufa indignado -Primero no soy su "novia"... segundo, este asunto me incumbe tanto a mi como a ustedes-

-Creo que Chris tiene razón... tus amigos, tu novio y tu, no son los únicos que se enfrentan a él.- Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su amado francés.

-Mientras no se metan con ellos, ustedes hagan todo lo que quieran... hoy en la noche Token murió- Menciono el pelinegro con mucha tristeza.

-En algún momento tendrán que enterarse de que es lo que sucede... o acaso crees que no tienen pesadillas?- Gregory tenia razón en ese punto, pero Craig estaba seguro de que si no recordaban lo suficiente, él, no podría hacerles daño.

-Cierra la puta boca!- Grito de golpe el pelinegro -No digas esas cosas, él se alimenta de eso, del miedo...- Por primera vez en su vida, Craig Tucker tenia miedo, y no era miedo por su vida, sino que por la vida de alguien mas, ese alguien era Tweek Tweak. -Tengo que irme...- Dijo, y sin mas, salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Clyde. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, pero no permitiría que eso pusiera en peligro a sus amigos, y menos a su rubio. Ya había perdido a Token, y no pensaba perder a nadie mas.

...

¿Que mierdas le pasa a Tweek? Se preguntaba un pelinegro mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de su amigo. Hace unos minutos lo había llamado.

"_-GAH! Ke-Kevin...Ngh... Tienes que venir a la casa de Clyde... ES URGENTE!-"_

_-Pero que paso?!- Ya le había cortado._

Llego a la casa y toco el timbre, la que le abrió la puerta fue la señora Donovan, se veía extremadamente triste. ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

-Hola señora... están los chicos?- Pregunto cortesmente.

-Hola Kevin- Saludo la adorable mujer -Lo siento...- Dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. -Los chicos están arriba, pasa-

Acababa de decirle lo siento? Estaba comenzando a tener miedo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su castaño amigo. Diviso en la oscuridad dos siluetas, al principio, le dolió un poco, había pensado que se trataban de Token y Clyde, ellos dos eran novios, pero esa relación siempre le había causado sufrimiento, ya que por mas que lo intentara, sus sentimientos hacia ese chico amante de los tacos, no desaparecían. Eran Tweek y Clyde, eso lo sorprendió, pero todavía quedaban mas sorpresas, el de ojos cafés, estaba llorando.

-Hola chicos...- Saludo suavemente -Que paso?- Observo a su amigo que seguia llorando, el rubio intentaba contenerlo.

-Ngh...Hola Kevin- Saludo Tweek con un tono bastante bajo, se notaba triste -Tengo que GAH! decirte algo...- continuo fijando sus verdes ojos en el asiático.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi, Tweek...- Era Craig, había llegado, se veía algo agitado. -Ven Kevin...- Ambos pelinegros salieron de la habitación dejando a los otros dos solos.

...

Los dos se habían pasado mucho tiempo en silencio, estaban sentados en las escaleras de la escuela, la institución ya había cerrado hace horas. Llevaban fumándose varios cigarrillos cada uno, pero el rubio ya no soportaba el silencio, ademas, tenia una duda hace tiempo.

-Chris...- Comenzo, pero fue interrumpido.

-No me llames Chris... Soy Mole- Dijo con su tipico acento frances y su voz rasposa a causa del tabaco, el castaño.

-Para mi eres y seras Chris... creo que ya hablamos de este tema, yo no cambio de postura.- Dijo con un tono de superioridad, bastante común en el. El frances solo gruño -Chris, hoy dijiste que no eras mi novio...- Comento con toda la naturalidad que pudo. De verdad era un asunto bastante delicado, ambos eran compañeros, se podia decir que amigos, y aunque lo negaran, sentian algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.

-No dije ninguna mentira...- respondio Mole secamente.

Gregory no pudo contenerse, simplemente se levanto de su lugar y camino a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba aquel pendejo que tanto lo molestaba. Con solo ver sus ojos verdes tenia la inmensa necesidad de ir y plantarle un beso en los labios, y eso lo atormentaba, ya que tanto castaño como el, eran demasiado orgullosos.

-Mierda Chris! Acepta que te gusto...- Le dijo totalmente frustrado, la tension sexual entre ambos aveces llegaba a ser insoportable.

-No jodas Greg... no es cierto- Dijo sin darle importancia a la conversacion, estaba comenzando a tener sueño, pero no pensaba dormirse.

-No mientas...- Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo tomo del menton haciendo que lo vea a los ojos. -Cuanto tiempo mas vamos a ocultar esto?- Pregunto cansado.

-No lo escucharas de mi- Respondio secamente. El ingles no pudo resistir, cuando el frances era necio, ademas de tener ganas de matarlo, se veia adorable. -Te amo Chris...- Unio sus labios con los del mas bajo. Para su sorpresa, fue mas que correspondido, de hecho Christophe profundizo el beso tomando al rubio de la nuca, haciendo que el beso fuera sumamente apasionado. Poco a poco, Mole fue recostandose sobre el suelo, Gregory se iba acomodando encima suyo y lo tomo por las caderas para unirlo mas a su cuerpo y poder sentirlo mas.

La noche estaba callendo en South Park.

...

-Token?- Pregunto Kevin totalmente bocadeado.

-Así es...-Dijo Craig asistiendo lentamente con la cabeza, le dolía demasiado y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

El joven Stoley nunca habia visto llorar al lider de su team, y no dudo un segundo en abrazarlo. Nunca habia llegado a tener un relacion cercana con el afroamericano, pero comprendia a la perfeccion a sus amigos que eran mucho mas cercanos a el. Acaricio suavemente la espalda del mas alto.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, tanto tiempo siendo atormentado le habia quitado hasta las lagrimas, ya no lloraba, no tenia miedo... lo unico que le afectaba era que algo le pasara a sus amigos. Porque sabia a la perfeccion que tanto el, como Token, Clyde, Tweek, Kevin, Mole, Gregory, Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban pasando por lo mismo. Su mayor temor era por el rubio adicto al cafe, ya que sus sentimientos hacia el eran demasiado fuertes, muchas veces habia considerado que lo amaba.

...

Los parpados de Clyde se hacian cada vez mas pesados. Tenia sueño, eso no era nada bueno.

Tweek por su lado, no dormia hace dias, pero no le afectaba en nada, estaba acostumbrado, ademas su nivel de cafeina en sangre le ayudaba.

...

-Creo que debemos irnos a tu casa... no creo que debamos hacer algo asi en frente de la escuela...- Hablo Mole mienttras jalaba de la naranja camisa del ingles.

-Esta bien... pero me debes algo...- Le susurro al oido.

-Humm?- Interrogo confundido.

-Son solo dos palabras... Yo ya lo dije... deje mi orgullo de lado, te toca a ti.-

-Claro que no...-

* * *

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo... falta poco para que llegue el terror!**

**Porfis opinenn... Dejen Reviews si quieren... QUE OPINAN?**

**LAS AMOOO:::: besos**


	3. No me dejes dormirme en tus brazos

**~Pesadilla~**

**III**

**...Mírame**** a los ojos y dime que no sientes tanto miedo como yo...**

* * *

-No creo ser el indicado para estar contigo en estos momentos, Craig...- Kevin rompió el extraño pero apacible silencio que se había formado entre ambos. El moreno mas alto levanto la vista y la dirigió a su amigo. -Supongo que quieres estar con el...- Continuo el asiático mientras miraba a su líder a los ojos, nunca los había observado con detenimiento. Craig Tucker si tenia sentimientos...

-Tan obvio soy?- Levanto la vista hacia el chico sobre el que hace un rato lloraba, lo miro y sonrió.

-Un poquito...- Respondió intentando sonreír, se sentía feliz por ver que por lo menos, por un segundo, Craig se había olvidado del terrible tema de Token.

-Creo que deberías decírselo...- Hablo el joven Stoley luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Se alejo un poco del otro pelinegro y se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo. De verdad quería decirle todo al rubio, pero no era el momento. El asiático también tomo asiento en ese patio. Craig bufo con cansancio, estaba muy confundido, no sabia que hacer.

-Dicen que si el amor no se confiesa pronto, termina por hacer daño...-

El mas alto lo miro con cara de incredulidad -...Eso lo viste en una película. No?-

Se rio un poco para contestar con un "si".

-No creo que sea el momento...- Miro hacia el suelo con sus ojos azules el chico del chullo.

-No sabes cuando las cosas volverán a estar calmas, si es que vuelven... Tweek sueña... me lo ha dicho. No sabes si mañana ambos seguirán aquí... Yo haré lo mismo, se que Clyde esta hecho mierda...- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Se sentía triste, estaba seguro de que seria rechazado, el castaño lo odiaría por confesarse justo después de la muerte de su novio. -No me importa la situación. Craig... se que nos quieres proteger de esto, que crees que ocultando el tema desaparecerá, pero no es así, nunca hablamos de esto, pero se que todos estamos padeciendo las malditas pesadillas. Si esto continua, no estaremos con vida por mucho mas tiempo, quiero pasar lo ultimo que me queda sabiendo que tuve los cojones suficientes como para decirle a Clyde que lo amo-

El del chullo quedo asombrado de la determinación de Kevin, nunca había sido muy unido con el, nunca creyó ver tal actitud en el. Observo como el desentiende de asiaticos se levantaba del suelo y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, obviamente la acepto y ambos entraron a la casa de forma calmada. Subieron a la habitación y alli estaban. Tweek y Clyde, ambos llorando, que mas se podía desear? Token era el gran amor del castaño y era como un padre para el rubio. Era una persona de esas a las que es imposible no querer.

-Tweek... tenemos que hablar.- Hablo lentamente, Craig, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al pequeño.

-Cly... quieres que me quede contigo?- Hablo Kevin.

-...Por favor...- respondió el castaño mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su saco.

-Adiós chicos...- Saludo Craig, con una expresión no tan neutra como la de siempre. Tomo el saco de Tweek y se lo extendió al rubio, este se lo puso y luego de saludar, ambos salieron en dirección a la casa del rubio.

...

_**"El no te dejara descanzar. Debes correr, tan solo correr"**_

_Un pelinegro camina por una calle totalmente desierta. No la logra reconocer por ningún lado, pero esta seguro de haber estado allí alguna vez. Con cada pisada produce un ruido de crujido, se ve que es otoño, miles de hojas muertas exparsidas por todo el suelo. Sus pasos son lentos, no se escucha nada. A los lados solo hay casas, muchas casas desconocidas, casas oscuras, parecieran abandonadas. Cada algunos pasos, se ve obligado a girar la cabeza. Siente que alguien lo sigue, pero nunca hay nadie. _

_De pronto logra divisar una edificación bastante decadente, que parece? Es un jardín de infantes, o al menos lo que queda de el. Las paredes parecen caerse a pedazos por la humedad, no están todas las letras del gran cartel. _

_"Kinder garden's South Park"  
_

_Logra leer con la marca que habia quedado, ya que faltaban las letras "D", "E", "U" y "A". Es eso posible? El jardin de niños de South Park no es así, ni siquiera esta en un lugar como ese. Camina a paso lento, una extraña especie de ansiedad lo corroe. Llega a la puerta, esta destruida, pareciera que tuviera mil años. El picaporte esta ardiente, lo toco y eso le quemo la mano. No le da demasiada importancia, abre la puerta. A ambos lados hay paredes blancas, es extraño, las paredes de esos tipos de edificios no sueles ser de metal. Se ven muy oxidadas, alguien ha escrito algo en ellas. No puede entender bien lo que dice, tiene muy mala letra y la pintura esta corrida, la pintura roja._

_Un punzante dolor a su costado detiene su avance, mierda, algo calido se desliza por su cadera, es sangre, gira la cabeza para encontrarse con aquel rostro deformado. Una tetrica sonrisa se dibuja en esa cara derretida. -Viniste, Stan-_

-Despierta! Por favor despierta!- Kyle sacudía a su "amigo". Desde hacía semanas estaban viviendo juntos. Nadie sabía que era porque ellos dos tenían una relación, todos se creían lo de el "departamento para estudiantes" Pero en realidad, ellos salían en secreto hace mucho tiempo. No se ocultaban nada, cuando lo de las pesadillas comenzó, Stan se lo contó a su novio, que curiosamente pasaba por lo mismo. Como puede eso ser posible? No lo sabían, pero hacían todo lo posible por cuidarse mutuamente de el. Al principio, esos sueños, pareces inofensivos, pero llega el momento en el que él te atrapa. Siempre despiertas con la herida que te causo mientras dormías.

Stan despierta sobresaltado, su respiracion era agitada. -Mierda!- Grita al recordar el sueño.

-Comenzaste a sangrar, Stan!- Le decía el judío.

-Carajo!- Se quejo mientras corría al baño totalmente asustado. Kyle se levanto para ir en busca de su botiquin.

-Cuanto mas va a seguir esto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras vendaba el costado de su novio. -No soportaremos esto mucho mas tiempo...-

-Encontraremos la manera de salir de esta...- Se acerco al mas pequeño y beso sus labios con ternura. -Te amo... Haré todo por protegerte- Le susurro al oido para volver a besarlo.

...

_**"No debes cerrar los ojos, si es que quieres poder volver a abrirlos."**_

-Seguiras jodiendo con esto mucho tiempo mas?- Preguntaba el castaño totalmente cansado de la arrogante actitud de su compañero.

-No dejare de insistir hasta que admitas que me amas- Respondio el ingles mientras besaba el pecho desnudo de su amante. -Ademas, si no me amas, Porque no es la primera vez que terminamos en esta situacion?- Y claro, con situacion se referia a ambos en la cama totalmente desnudos luego de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga noche.

-Primero, no vas a escucharme decir algo asi nunca de los nuncas. Segundo, siempre terminamos asi porque me deseas tanto que no te importa si estoy o no a favor de lo que haces.- Respondió secamente y se dio la vuelta y dandole la espalda al ingles.

-Te juro que lo diras muy pronto... y en cuanto a lo segundo, tu nunca opones ningun tipo de resistencia...- Aprovecho la nueva posicion del frances para rodearlo por la cintura y atraerlo a su cuerpo. Beso su deliciosa piel morena e inhalo la exquisita fragancia que lo embriagaba por completo hasta llevarlo a la locura.

Christophe cerro sus verdes ojos con fuerza intentando no despedir ningun gemido, eso heriria su orgullo. Gregory si que era su debilidad. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido en los brazos del mayor.

* * *

**Hola! Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, me estaba dando ya mucho dolor de cabeza. **

**xD de seguro pensaron que el que estaba soñando era Craig, pues nop, prometi Style, alli esta 3**

**Espero les haya gustado, creo que esta quedando bien.**

**Opinen, si quieren, Las AMO**


	4. Si tan solo pudiéramos ser felices

**~Pesadilla~**

**IV**

**...Abre los ojos!**

* * *

_Un castaño camina por una carretera totalmente desierta. No la logra reconocer por ningún lado, pero esta seguro de haber estado allí alguna vez. Con cada pisada produce un ruido de crujido, se ve que es otoño, miles de hojas muertas exparsidas por todo el suelo. Sus pasos son acelerados, no se escucha nada. A los lados no hay nada. Siente como si alguien lo siguiera, pero no se atreve a girar la cabeza._

_Logra divisar a lo lejos una fabrica, pareciera abandonada, su estado es sumamente lamentable, los vidrios, las puertas, todo destrozado. Al parecer e una metalúrgica. Apura sus pasos, no lo admitiría, pero estaba muy, muy asustado. _

_Al alcanzar la entrada, la puerta esta cerrada con un candado, pero este se ve viejo y muy oxidado. Da una patada con fuerza a la chapa y esta se abre, el candado se rompe de inmediato. __A ambos lados hay paredes de metal. Se ven muy oxidadas. Todo en el lugar hace ruido, se oyen rechinidos, ese ruido horrible que produce un metal al rasparse con otro. Al fondo de un largo pasillo puede observar la fundidora, en ella el material hirviendo se ve resplandecientemente rojo._

_Extrañamente, esa maquina le llama la atención, y decide encaminarse hacia ella. Todo se encuentra oscuro, y como lo dije antes, la planta esta inundada de ruidos molestos propios de los metales. Antes de llegar hasta el final del pasillo, este, es interceptado por otro, que lo atraviesa de manera perpendicular. Al girar la vista para la derecha, no ve nada, pero al voltearla hacia la izquierda logra ver una sombra dudosa. Solo por curiosidad, a pesar de tener mucho miedo, se acerca.  
_

_-Mierda!- No puede evitar gritar de la impresión al ver esa imagen. Era Token, Token Black, el chico que había muerto. Se encontraba colgado de cabeza, con la garganta cortada. _

_-Con esa boquita dices mamá?- Esa horrorosa voz, un punzante dolor en su mejilla, uno de esos fríos filos se había posado sobre ella, gira la cabeza lentamente. Allí esta ese desfigurado rostro, sonriendo de manera macabra. _

_-Por que me sigues jodiendo la vida?-_

_-Christophe DeLorne... haciéndote el valiente... Siempre fuiste así, desde pequeño...- Aquel hombre ahora se encontraba acorralando al francés contra la pared de metal._

_Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora -Como que desde pequeño?!- Eso era imposible! El no conocía a ese hombre!_

_-Acaso no me recuerdas?...- Pregunto poniendo una de sus frias garras de acero en la otra mejilla haciendo que esta tambien sangrase._

_-QUIEN ERES?!- Le grito._

-Chris! Despierta! Estas sangrando...- Gregory estaba preocupado, sabía perfectamente lo que podía ocurrir si soñabas con el, y no te despertaban a tiempo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que le había pasado a Token.

-Mierda!- Grito mientras se llevaba las manos hacia las mejillas que habian sido dañadas.

El rubio no sabía que hacer, siempre era lo mismo y comenzaba a cansarse de tener que estar todo el tiempo de esa manera, aunque por otro lado, haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su frances. -Estoy cansado de esto...- Comento mas al aire que a su compañero.

-Tienes alguna idea, genio?- Pregunto un tanto ironico, el castaño.

-Sinceramente no, pero esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia... Porque nos sucede a todos nosotros? Algo debemos tener en comun...-

-No se... Que vas a hacer hoy?- Pregunto intentando hablar de un tema menos jodido.

-Me estas invitando a salir?- Pregunto de manera insinuante el mas alto.

-Vete a la mierda Greg...-

-Admitelo, quieres salir conmigo.- Su puto y tipico aire de superioridad se hacia mas notable.

-Adios- Le respondio de forma cortante, se levanto, se puso los pantalones, su camiseta y salio a paso rapido de la casa de, segun el, la princesa.

* * *

-Ma! Kyle vino a visitarnos!- Un pelinegro de al menos unos 10 años saltaba emocionado, su hermano mayor no venia a verlo desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando se mudo a vivir con su amigo, Stan, no solia visitarlos.

Sheila bajo las escaleras a paso veloz, de verdad, exageradamente contenta. Pero algo no le cerro del todo al ver que venia con una exprecion de preocupacion.

-...Hijo?-

-Hola mama... tenemos que hablar de algo... es serio- Respondio el pelirrojo dejando a la mujer algo extrañada. Miro a su hermanito -Ike, puedes ir a tu habitacion?-

-No quiero! Quiero estar contigo, te extrañe!- Dijo el chico en un ataque de capricho tipico de los niños de esa edad.

-Por favor Ike, es importante.- Lo dijo con tal seriedad que el pequeño cumplio el pedido sin chistar.

-Que paso Kyle?- Dijo una vez que estuvieron los dos solos en la pieza del matrimonio Broflovski. Una mueca de inseguridad se formo en su rostro, seria de "eso"?

-Mama, hay algo en mi vida que no encuadra bien...- Hizo una leve pausa, necesitaba pensar todo lo que no tenia sentido en su vida, ya era casi un adulto, no seguiria creyendose eso de que las cosas de cuando eramos niños no se recuerdan- no logro recordar nada sobre mi infancia...-

Sus nervios la estaban haciendo comenzar a sudar. -..Hijo, sabes bien que a veces las cosas no se recue- Fue interrumpida.

-Mama! No me tragare mas esa estupida historia! Eso no es cierto, lo unico cierto aqui es que me has estado engañando todo este tiempo!- Grito de golpe, odiaba hablarle asi a su madre, pero no le quedaba opcion, queria saber el porque de todo lo que le ocurria.

-Hijo... No se si decirtelo...- Miro hacia abajo algo avergonzada, no se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que habia crecido su pequeño, era hora de decirle la verdad...

* * *

-Tweek... Tengo algo importante que decirte...- Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Tweak ambos subieron a la habitacion con unas tazas de cafe, al pelinegro no le agradaba demasiado esa bebida, pero ultimamente dependia de ella para no dormirse. El rubio tomo asiento en la cama y a su lado se sento Craig.

-Que pasa Craig?- Pregunto el chico intentando dejar de lagrimear, se sentia muy dolido, habia perdido a un gran amigo.

-Se que no es el mejor momento, se que te sientes mal, y te juro que yo me siento peor, el es mi amigo desde antes que fuera el tuyo- El mas pequeño pudo divisar unas cuantas lagrimas asomándose por sus claros ojos azules. Tweek no dudo en abrazarlo, le partia el alma ver a alguien tan fuerte quebrarse, y mas si era Craig.

El pelinegro alejo su cuerpo de el del rubio, tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. El corazon de ambos latia muy rapido, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, ambos rostros se colorearon velozmente de un hermoso rosado. -Tweek, se que tu tambien sueñas con el...-

-Ngh...De que hablas?- Le pregunto temblando sutilmente, una parte de el ya lo habia entendido todo.

-El hombre, el de las cuchillas...- No se habian movido de su posicion anterior.

Se paralizo al oir eso, no sabia como reaccionar, es decir, Como lo sabia? como que "tambien"? -Como sabes eso, Craig?- Sus ojos estaban mas abiertos de lo normal.

-Yo tambien sueño con el, no somos los unicos... tambien lo hacen Clyde, Kev, Greg, Mole, Marsh, McCormic, Broflovski... Token lo hacia...- Mas lagrimas, pero su expresion no cambiaba, era una casi neutra, casi normal. -No se como combatirlo, pero si se una cosa... si dentro de poco me llega la hora, quiero estar lo que me queda al lado de la persona que amo...- Ambos rostros estaban a escasos centimetros de distancia, sus alientos chocaban.

Tweek no pudo soportar la presion mucho mas, simplemente tomo al pelinegro de la nuca y unio sus labios en un apasionado beso que muy a gusto el mas alto correspondio rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. No duro demasiado, pero alcanzo para demostrar todos esos sentimientos que fueron guardados durante tanto tiempo.

Se separaron lentamente, abrieron sus ojos y sonrieron tristemente. -Te amo Tweek...- Dijo Craig bajando la mirada.

-Y-yo te amo... Ngh...- Solto sin dejar de temblar el chico.

Era toda una pena que una escena tan hermosa sucediera en ese momento, no lo podian disfrutar tanto como hubiesen deseado.

* * *

**Hola chicas... si hay algun chico tambien.. xD Bueno, se que tarde mucho mucho mucho tiempo en actualizar, y que ando muy desaparecida... pero es que son los ultimos meses del año y estoy demasiado cansada.**

**Bueno, en este momento tendria que estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana, pero prefiero ponerme al dia con todo lo que subieron nuevo, ademas tenia que actualizar esto desde hace mucho...  
Si desapruebo lo cargaran en su conciencia...**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews...**

**BESOS:::LAs amo!**


	5. Reímos antes de recordar que no debíamos

**~Pesadilla~**

**V**

**Puede que no este, pero en realidad está mas que los que si.**

* * *

_-Kev?- Clyde se despertó de golpe, no recordaba el momento en el que se quedó dormido, lo unico que recordaba era cuando lloraba en el hombro de su asiático amigo, ambos estaban recostados en su cama y aparentemente se había dormido. Pero en ese momento miró a su alrededor, el pelinegro no estaba, no estaba a su lado, se habría ido?  
-Kev?- Intentó de nuevo, pero nada, no había ni rastros de el. _

_Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero no lo logro, sentía como si algo invisible lo sujetara a la cama, su piel ardía. Las luces de la habitación titilaron, parecían a punto de apagarse. Ocurrió. La habitación quedo en total oscuridad, Clyde sudaba frío. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, ignoraba pero a la vez sabía que allí, sobre el, había alguien._

Kevin desperto al oir unos gemidos de dolor algo roncos que provenían de su mejor amigo. Al notar como el castaño se había dormido en su pecho y llorando, pensó que, por respeto a la memoria de Token, debía acostarse en el sofá de la habitacion del chico. Se levanto exaltado, no podía creer lo que veía. De la nada, en las mejillas de Clyde habían varias cortaduras que se veían profundas.

_Ese rostro derretido lo dejo paralizado, volteó el rostro totalmente atemorizado, sentía aquellas frías garras desgarrarle la piel, sin piedad. Solo gritaba, soltaba fuertes alaridos de dolor. Donde estaba Kevin? Su padre? Nadie podía ayudarlo. _

Estaba paralizado, solo escuchaba esos gritos, sin poder defenderlo, esa suave piel estaba siendo marcada en frente suyo, no pudo defenderlo. El cuerpo de Clyde salió volando y golpeando la pared, un ruido sordo se oyó, luego solo los sollosos del castaño implorando ayuda.

¿Que hacer cuando la persona mas importante para ti esta siendo atacada por alguien que en realidad no esta allí?

En ese instante su corazón se detuvo, un gran tajo a su garganta y la sangre del castaño se hallaba manchandolo todo en la habitación Kevin sintió la calidez de aquel liquido tan macabro en parte de su rostro, sus manos temblaban y sus rodillas se vencieron dejándolo caer en frente del cuerpo inerte del chico al que había amado. Tomo su rostro, acarició sus aun cálidas mejillas, las beso y lloró en silencio.

* * *

"...porque cuando se levanta la mano para tocar la cara de lo que fué tu mejor amigo y es un monton de basura, uno... no sabe que hacer!... Olvídalo Marge! Esto es el barrio chino!..." Se escuchaba desde el televisor, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. Ike miraba Los Simpsons en Fox, el padre preparaba la comida y Sheila y Kyle habían pasado encerrados en la habitación de la mujer desde hace largo rato.

-Porque me lo ocultaste?- Hablo el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba su habitual gorro y peinaba sus cabellos rojizos.

-Creí que era lo mejor para todos...- Dijo la judía muy avergonzada sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-Osea que me mentiste por 13 putos años solo porque creíste que era lo mejor...- Formo puños con las manos -Mira mamá, no te odiaré nunca porque eres la mujer que me dio la vida, pero te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar nunca- Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, en sus ojos verdes se formaron gruesas lagrimas de puro dolor, entonces esa era la verdad...

Gerald estaba acomodando la mesa para cenar cuando vio como su hijo bajaba las escaleras llorando, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, pero Kyle se alejó bruscamente.

-Tu también me mentiste... de mamá me lo esperaba, pero de ti no...- Hablo el pelirrojo con desilucion. Se sentó al lado de su hermanito menor y le beso la frente, sin saber bien porque lo hacía.

-Que pasa Kyle?- Pregunto el canadiense.

-Nada, Ike...- Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, se quedó allí a su lado viendo la televisión.

Detrás de ellos, en la cocina para ser mas específicos, estaba Sheila contándole lo ocurrido a su marido. Este comprendió la situación al instante y solo pudo guardar silencio, estaba seguro de que eso le causaría mucho dolor a su hijo y entendía porque los trataba así.

-Kyle... quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Pregunto intentando cortar aquel horrible ambiente que se había formado en la casa.

-Stan vendrá por mi en un rato.- Respondió secamente el chico mientras volvía a fijar su vista en Ike, lo compadecía, con toda su alma deseaba sacarlo de esa casa de locos... faltaban al menos 8 años para poder hacerlo...

Se escuchó el sonido de una bocina, el auto de Stan, Kyle se despidió afectuosamente de su hermanito se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y escucho un suave "adios" por parte de su progenitora. No respondió, pero en cambio pronunció -Yo me creía una mierda por haberles ocultado por tanto tiempo que estoy en pareja...- Ante esta frase Sheila levanto la mirada al instante. -Amo a Stanley, mamá.- Cerró la puerta y camino al auto.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mujer se puso a llorar, no estaba segura de porque, de si porque su hijo era homosexual, porque era con su supuesto mejor amigo, o si era porque no había confiado en ella.

* * *

-Creo que es la décima vez que la cago...- Decía el rubio para si mismo mientras veía como el castaño se alejaba muy enfadado de su cama. Escuchó como cerró la puerta fuertemente y suspiro. Como seguir con la vida ahora? No lo decía por lo de Christophe, el siempre volvía a su lado por mas enfadado que estuviese, el problema era su vida en sí. Hace cuanto tiempo que no dormía? Aproximadamente tres, y siempre que intentaba cerrar los ojos, aparecía ese tipo. Nunca sabrían por qué, y eso lo frustraba. Tenía la gran necesidad de saberlo y de alguna manera, necesitaría de los otros pendejos para descubrirlo.

Sonrío de lado mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscar una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había quedado de una vez que vino Chris, tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca encendiéndolo con la otra mano. -Tengo sueño...- Se comenzó a vestir y penso en ir a tomar un café... Definitivamente necesitaba uno... iría a la cafetería Tweak's, de paso hablaría con Tweek y con el marica de Craig que de seguro estaría con el.

* * *

-GAH! No te molesta esto de no dormir?- Pregunto el rubio acariciando los cabellos del pelinegro que estaba recostado en sus piernas. Con la otra mano llevó otra taza de café a su boca, en toda la noche había bebido mas de 20.

-Mucho...- Habló, mientras se forzaba por no caer dormido ante esas relajantes caricias que le proporcionaba su pequeño Tweekers. -Me toca hacerte una pregunta... Desde cuando sueñas con el?- Preguntó con su voz neutra pero cansada.

-Creo que unos cuatro meses... Ngh... Tu?-

-Mas o menos lo mismo.- Dijo arrodillándose en la cama y quedando frente a frente con el rubio. -Hace cuanto tiempo que te gusto?- Pregunto provocativamente intentando olvidándose de todas las desgracias por un segundo al menos.

Se sonrojó al oír esa pregunta, no sabía si responderle, le daba un poco de verguenza admitir que lo había amado desde los 12 años. -GAH! Cre-creo que hace seis años...-

-Eso es mucho...- Reflexionó sorprendido el de ojos azules, tomo una de las palidas mejillas de su rubio y lo acerco para besarlo en la boca. Al separarse logró pronunciar -Me gustas desde cuarto grado... el día en que peleamos...- Volvió a unir sus labios. Los debiles primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana.

* * *

Tanto tiempo pasó? Alzó la mirada hacia la ventana y notó que el sol ya había salido... volvió a ver el cuerpo ya frío de Clyde con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar... no podía decirle a nadie, lo acusarían y no podría defenderse. Tomo su abrigo y salió por la ventana sin importarle el hecho de aun estar manchado con sangre.

* * *

**Lo se... Lo se... soy una pésima persona! Lo lamento, no quise matarlo, pero es la gracia del fic! Adios, Clyde... te extrañaré.**

**También perdonen por no haber subido antes el capi, es que ya lo tenía listo pero surgieron problemas que me mantuvieron alejada de la computadora...**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinion...**

**BESOS;;; LAS AMO!**


	6. Solo se que tengo los ojos abiertos

**~Pesadilla~**

**V**

**Abrí los ojos pero no me había dormido**

* * *

"Mire, señor Donvan, lo que pasó fue que de repente empezó a saltar su sangre por todos lados, pero yo no tuve nada que ver, yo solo lo observaba sin hacer nada." No podía decirle algo así a un hombre que había perdido a lo ultimo que le quedaba en la vida. Bien sabía que la madre de Clyde había muerto hace tiempo, y el y su padre solo se tenían el uno al otro. No tenía corazón siquiera para mirarlo a la cara, no quería ver su expresión. Miró una vez aquel cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo. Ya sin calor, la madrugada lo había encontrado pálido y sin pulso.

Kevin acarició la tersa mejilla por ultima vez y salió por la ventana a los primeros rayos del alba. La muerte del castaño no sería en vano. El, de una forma u otra, destruiría al maldito que le hizo eso a el y a su otro amigo.

Corrió con desesperación por las frías veredas de la calle Elm, se notaba que todo el mundo seguía dormido, ya que no se oía ni un solo ruido ademas de sus leves pisadas. ¿A donde podía ir? Buena pregunta... Desde que se comenzó a juntar con el team de Craig, había dejado de lado a su anterior grupo, no se volvió a hablar ni con Bradley ni con Red, que habían sido sus mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, así que con ellos no podía contar. Llevo sus manos a su cabello con desesperación, las únicas persona que le quedaban eran Tweek y Craig, que seguro estarían en la cafetería de la familia del rubio, que abría desde muy temprano. Lamentaba tener que recurrir a esa opción, ya que tendría que decirles lo ocurrido a sus amigos y eso de seguro los devastaría... casi tanto como a el. No quedaba de otra. Rapidamente dobló en la primera esquina y emprendió camino a la cafetería TWEAK's.

* * *

El frío calaba sus huesos, estaba algo preocupado por su "compañero", como había acordado llamarlo, ya que estaba seguro de que si salía de la casa tan temprano iba a meterse en problemas. No era para nada recomendable dejar al castaño solo por tanto tiempo, ya que sin la supervisión de un adulto era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar otra cosa pero se vio obligado a abrirlos de nuevo ya que sentía que se quedaría dormido de pie. Esas circunstancias eran, en verdad, poco humanas. Llevaba ya tres días sin dormir y su ultima vez no fue muy reconfortante que digamos, ya que se vio perseguido por un hombre de apariencia repulsiva que intentaba matarlo.

Necesitaba con urgencia un café. Obviamente, en esos meses tan difíciles que estaba atravesando debido a sus inconvenientes a la hora de dormir, había olvidado aquel desprecio nato que le tiene a esa oscura bebida, todo ingles con clase. Siempre había dicho que era una bebida vulgar y que nada era mejor que un buen té ingles, pero había dejado de pensar en eso.

* * *

Era tarde, muy tarde, y recién se percataban de eso, quería morirse, le había prometido a su mamá atender la cafetería ese día mientras ella y su papá iban de viaje para visitar a su tío en... no se acordaba de eso, y menos en ese mismo instante. Golpeó a Craig en la cabeza con una almohada ya que este estaba hecho mierda de casi dormido. -Mierda, Craig! No te duermas! Arréglate un poco porque tenemos que ir a la cafetería antes de que empiecen a llegar los clientes. Oh Jesus! Y si ya llegaron? Y si ahora me odían? Y si convocan a una votación para echarme de la ciudad y luego...- No pudo continuar con su paranoico monologo ya que unos labios posándose sobre los suyos lo callaron.

-Tranquilo Tweek, no entiendo como puede tu madre pedirte eso con todo por lo que pasaste...- Dijo Craig al separarse. -Bueno, vamos, yo ya estoy listo.- Le alcanzó el saco a su... novio? -Tweek...- Miro al suelo algo apenado por tan estúpida pregunta -Que somos?-

Tweek no entendió la pregunta hasta luego de pensarlo unos segundos. Sonrío de manera dulce al caer por completo en lo que el moreno había querido decir, le parecía tan adorable ver a ese chico en esa manera tan tímida... caminó hacía el a paso lento y lo tomo del mentón aun teniendo que estirarse un poco y lo besó en los labios. -Craig Tucker, quieres ser mi novio?- Ningún tic, ningún espasmo, nada lo pudo interrumpir.

* * *

Subió al auto con una expresión seria, pero ni bien cerrada la puerta se derrumbó. Las lagrimas comensarón a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Stan no entendía que era lo que ocurría. No había arrancado aun.

-Kyle...- Los sollozos de su pelirrojo le hacían doler el corazón. -Kyle, que pasó?- Preguntó.

-Nada, Stan...- Respondió intentando secarse con las mangas de su camperón verde. Sonrío forzadamente, pero obviamente no era para nada creíble.

-Que pasó, Kyle?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Por favor, Stan... Solo quiero llegar a casa. Te lo contare cuando lo hagamos- Dijo sin ganas. El silencio fue mas que una respuesta. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y solo cerró los ojos.

"Kyle, lo hicimos porque no podíamos permitir que ese desgraciado los siguiera dañando de esa manera. No tienes idea de lo que es descubrir que le hicieron eso a tu pequeño y tu nunca te diste cuenta!" Esas palabras seguían atravezando su mente, era demasiado doloroso para digerirlo. Como era que no tenía ningun tipo de recuerdos de ese tiempo? Sus amigos tampoco los tenían.

* * *

Los cuatro se encontraron en la puerta de la cafetería Tweak's por puro arte del destino. Uno se hallaba salpicado de sangre y llorando. Craig lo vio y al instante pregunto totalmente preocupado ante la incrédula mirada del mas alto de los rubios, el ingles. -Que pasó, Kevin?- En ese mismo momento el asiático se desplomo, sus rodillas se vencieron y cayó al suelo.

* * *

-Que mierda es esto?- Se preguntó el frances a si mismo al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente sus pies lo habían llevado a un lugar extraño. Era una gran fabrica... una fabrica en la que ya había estado, pero... cuando? Su estado es sumamente lamentable, los vidrios, las puertas, todo destrozado. Al parecer e una metalúrgica. Apuró sus pasos, no lo admitiría, pero algo lo perturbaba.

Al alcanzar la entrada, la puerta estaba cerrada con un candado, pero este se veía viejo y muy oxidado. Dio una patada con fuerza a la chapa y esta se abrió, el candado se rompió de inmediato. A ambos lados habían paredes de metal. Se veían muy oxidadas. Todo en el lugar hacía ruido, se oían rechinidos, ese ruido horrible que produce un metal al rasparse con otro. Al fondo de un largo pasillo podía observar la fundidora, en ella el material hirviendo se veía resplandecientemente rojo.

Extrañamente, esa maquina le llamó la atención, y decidió encaminarse hacia ella.

Al fin todo tomó su sentido! Esa era la fabrica con la que había soñado!

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! Lo se... soy una pesima escritora! Tardo demasiado en actualizar...**

**Aquí esta la explicación!:**

**ANUNCIO!**

Como mi vida se halla, hoy en día, horriblemente desorganizada, estoy teniendo muchos problemas con las actualizaciones de mis fics. El punto es que antes actualizaba una vez por semana, bueno, ahora lo haré solo cuando pueda. No quiero establecer plazos, porque estaría mintiendo ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de como organizar mis cosas.

Esto mismo se aplica con mi otro multichapter "La persona que amas puede desaparecer"

**Besos! LAS AMO!**


	7. Algo es algo

**~Pesadilla~**

**VII**

**Algo es algo...**

* * *

Hay veces en las que Gregory deseaba que el castaño fuera una persona mas tranquila, pero ese sueño estaba mas que lejos de ser realidad. Y ahora... se había marchado sin casi haber dormido, con todos los peligros que rondaban en sus parpados pesados. Tampoco era que él la estuviera pasando mejor, pero eso le importaba poco y nada a comparación con la seguridad de su amado francés.

Tan zambullido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni notó el hecho de que el asiático, ese cuyo nombre nunca recordaba por alguna razón, se encontraba casi morbosamente cubierto de... sangre. A punto estuvo de preguntar que rayos ocurría allí, pero el pelinegro se dejó caer al suelo en ese instante y estalló en lagrimas.

Las calles aun estaban frías, vacías y tristes, como muertas... y es que era un amanecer de muerte.

-Clyde...- Fue lo único que pronunció y sus ojos estallaron llenos de lagrimas.

-Kev...- Tweek no tembló, solo sintió una horrible sensación recorrerle, pero nada mas. Todo a su alrededor se hizo borroso, un sollozo lejano que reconoció de Kevin, Craig... Craig le estaba hablando, o Gregory? . Llevó una mano a su frente, dándose cuenta el mismo de que estaba en llamas. No necesitaba que le hicieran un grafico, era mas que obvio lo que ocurría. Primero Token, ahora... No, no podía ser, no quería admitir tal barbaridad. No Clyde... el siempre estuvo tan lleno de vida que ahora... ahora no sabía que sería de su vida... que sería de su vida sin esos chistes malisimos que te sacaban una risa estrepitosa de seguro, esas bromas vulgares, esos comentarios siempre desubicados, sin esos ojos castaños que siempre se veían cariñosos, cálidos, divertidos.

Craig abrazó a Kevin ignorando por completo el hecho de que su novio se había desvanecido y caído al suelo.

-Tweek- Dijo el ingles al caer en cuenta de la situación, tardo pero cayó, que era lo importante. Se precipitó al cuerpo inconsciente del rubio mas bajo. Mierda, no sabía que debía hacer... definitivamente las buenas y caras escuelas no te aseguran prepararte para situaciones verdaderamente importantes. Lo único que supo hacer fue revisar en el bolsillo del cafeinomano y sacar de allí las llaves del local de su familia.

Abrió, no sin antes probar con tres llaves mas, ademas, los nervios no ayudaban en nada.

-Craig... Ayuda a entrar a Kevin- Al fin le salió! Y tomó al dueño del lugar en sus brazos, era fácil porque no pesaba casi nada y lo recostó en uno de los sillones del local.

El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido por el repentino desmayo de Tweek, también por la pronta reacción de aquel rubio del que tan poco sabía. Puso de pie al otro pelinegro con mucho esfuerzo ya que este no parecía tener ni la mas mínima intención de seguir existiendo. No sabía con exactitud qué decirle, no tenía palabras ni él. Lagrimas? Imposible parar de derramarlas, pero ya no las notaba, fluían de sus ojos con tanta simpleza que ya ni cuenta se daba. Lo llevó hasta adentro y una vez allí, este, se sentó en el suelo contra una pared.

Kevin tenía la respiración muy agitada y soltaba fuertes alaridos desgarradores de dolor. Cualquiera que pasara por allí creería que le estaban extirpando una pierna sin anestesia o algo así, pero no, era el dolor que sentía en su pecho, la certeza de saber que no vería ya mas aquella bella sonrisa.

-Kev...- Craig se acerco y se sentó en frente suyo. Intentó poner una mano en su hombro, comprendía su dolor, no sabía como era perder a la persona mas importante de su vida, pero se imaginaba que debía ser peor que cualquier cosa. El chico no levantó la mirada ni un instante, solo siguió llorando, llorando y gritando y ahogándose.

-Tucker... ven un segundo.- De repente el ingles lo llamó. Vio una ultima vez al asiatico y se puso de pie. ¿Cuando mierda acabaría aquel calvario? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Que pasa?- Preguntó fríamente por fin dándose cuenta de las lagrimas que humedecían sus mejillas. Se secó con el puño de su saco.

-No se por qué lo escondes, Tucker- Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada. -Eres un humano, igual que yo...todos lloramos y mas si pasa algo así.- Comenta.

Estas palabras dejaron al chico del chullo totalmente perplejo. Siempre se imagino al joven Fields como alguien sumamente engreído, hueco y superficial... de hecho no entendía qué era lo que Topo había visto en el. Pero ahora lo comprendía, esas eran solo apariencias, al parecer era mas humano de lo que parecía.

-Ahora... tu novio no reacciona... suele pasarle esto?- Preguntó el rubio. Tal vez tanto estudio le servía para algo, intentó tomar la presión del chico. Todo estaba en orden, pero por alguna razón, no reaccionaba.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo, siempre reaccionaba de esa manera cuando alguien insinuaba algo raro sobre el y Tweek, pero ahora... si, eran novios. -No... de hecho, es alguien demasiado activo.- **(N/A: Eso suena raro o yo tengo la mente podrida de yaoi?)**

-Bueno... no se... creo que tenemos que llamar a un doctor- Sugirió.

-Pero... y Kevin?- Habló en voz baja para que el otro no escuchara. -No nos dice nada... no se que pasó- Pocas personas tenían la oportunidad de ver a Craig así de preocupado e inquieto.

-Podemos estar seguros de algo... tu amigo Clyde- Puso una mano en el hombro del mas bajo. -El ya no está... pero por otro lado debes alegrarte y ser fuerte... debes hacerlo por el- Dijo haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que viera al cafeinómaco que se hallaba recostado.

-Voy por café, todos aquí lo necesitamos- Dijo con su marcado acento britanico.

Mas lagrimas... no, dios. Tomó su celular y marcó al 911, pidió por una ambulancia sin pensar un segundo en las circunstancias, solo le importó el deseo que tenía de ver esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes abiertos.

-Que hiciste?- De golpe, el silencio del local fue interrumpido por aquella pregunta que exigía respuesta.

-Que?- Craig no entendía nada, por primera vez en su vida, Kevin le causó miedo.

-Mierda! No te das cuenta de que si viene la ambulancia va a preguntar porque estoy empapado de sangre?- Grito de golpe, acercándose intimidantemente al otro pelinegro.

-No- Respondió Craig secamente. -Cámbiate esa ropa y listo.- En momentos así, solo quedaba mantener la cordura, ya que esperanzas quedaban pocas.

-No te das cuenta que esta sangre es lo único que me queda de el- Las lagrimas brotaban de sus finos ojos. Camino a paso lento y sin dejar un instante de llorar hasta el mostrador del lugar.

-No digas estupideces- Dijo algo nervioso, pero conservando su manera tosca de hablar.

Una bocina indicó la llegada de la ambulancia. Kevin simplemente salió corriendo por la puerta trasera ante la mirada atónita de Craig. Bien Gregory lo había dicho "Se fuerte por él"

* * *

**Hola gente! A que me creían muerta! xP Lo se... soy pésima... una mala fanfiquera (?)**

**Espero que me perdonen por tanta ausencia, falta de actualizaciones... Es que... Buee ya lo había explicado antes... ademas estoy rindiendo los exámenes finales para poder pasar de año!**

**Ojalá no me odien ni nada de eso... Ahora, llendo al fic...**

**Espero les haya gustado, este capitulo no fue de terror así que pueden leerlo en la oscuridad tranquilos xD**

**Comenten... las **** extrañé, las ****quiero, las amo,... y muchas cosas mas. **

**BESOSS!**


	8. Cuando alguien está detrás tuyo

**~Pesadilla~**

**VIII**

**...Definitivamente estoy durmiendo...**

* * *

Abrió los ojos horrorizado. -Merde...- No pronunció otra palabra, seguía acercándose a paso lento a aquella gran fundidora... Ese rojo del metal derretido, era tan rojo como la sangre misma, esa sangre que últimamente se derramaba casi de manera matutina, esa que tanto temía ver. Porque no quería morir. Daría todo por sobrevivir a eso. A no morir en las manos de aquel hijo de perra...de llegar a viejo al lado de aquel ingles marica...

Un tipo rudo, si, pero también estaba enamorado... Y lo admitió mentalmente!

-Enamorado...- Susurró en voz baja dándose cuenta y aun mirando aquella enorme cosa.

_Nos prometen toda la vida que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, pero se olvidan de advertirnos que las pesadillas también son sueños._

Observó a sus alrededores con los ojos verdes llenos de odio. Un odio de los mas profundos, esos que te calan el alma. Y no hay nada mas dañino que el odio.

Sacudió su cabeza negando internamente eso, no podía ser mas que una estúpida coincidencia. "Un día habré venido a este lugar y por eso aparece en mis sueños..."

¿Y si era algo mas allá de eso?

La luz del sol que apenas asomaba entraba por las desvencijadas ventanas de aquel lugar marcando formas en el suelo. Pequeño detalle que nada de importante tiene si _detrás tuyo hay alguien..._

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama viendo el techo de manera triste. -Stan...- Lo llamó con la voz algo cortada mientras rasguñaba de manera nerviosa los puños de su saco. El pelinegro no tardó un instante en estar a su lado con expresión preocupada.

-Que pasa, Kyle?- Le preguntó acariciándole el pelo de manera lenta y que le resultaba placentera al pelirrojo. Quien cerró los ojos por un momento y se dedicó a disfrutar, dejando de lado aquel comunicado que tenía que darle a su pareja.

Trago de manera ruidosa causándole esto algo de molestia en la garganta, sumándole a eso el dolor en el pecho y la presión que sentía en la cabeza...  
-Que pensarías si te digo mi mamá sabe que es lo que pasa?- Dijo nerviosamente intentando no cruzarse con la azul mirada de Stanley, aunque fue en vano porque el otro lo estaba buscando con los ojos.

-Kyle... es imposible...- Le dice volviendo a mimarlo de esa forma para que se tranquilizara, sabía que estaba pasándola muy mal, como el... En realidad nadie de ellos la estaba pasando bien. Iba a agregar mas pero fue interrumpido por la voz entrecortada y llena de hipidos del judío.

-Teníamos cuatro años entonces...- Dice mirando el techo sintiendo como la mirada del otro le quemara. -Jardín de niños...- Continua sintiendo como la sangre se agolpa en su cabeza por alguna razón que no entendía. -Kinder garden's South Park- Le recordó. -Allí hicimos el jardín de niños... lo recuerdas?-

Stan lo observaba atónito sin comprender nada de nada. -Que dices?- Pregunta alborotado por esa forma que tenía el pelirrojo de dejar escapar cada palabra.

-Lo recuerdas o no?- No le respondió, primero necesitaba saber eso.

-...- Seguía observándolo con los ojos grandes. -No.- Concluyó aun ni captar nada.

-Te acuerdas de algo de esa época?- Probó con otra pregunta para ver si sus sospechas tenían lugar en todo eso.

-No.- Volvió a contestar el joven intentando encontrar la hermosa mirada del que fuera su pareja y mejor amigo de toda la vida en aquellos orbes verdes que en ese momento no expresaban nada.

-Stan... Yo tampoco lo hago... -Dijo por fin incorporándose en la cama. -Token no lo hacía...Nadie de todos los que asistimos a ese jardín de niños lo recuerda.- Agregó tomando una de sus manos, a lo que el mayor no opuso resistencia. -Hay algo importante que tienes que saber, es sobre nuestro pasado.- Su voz volvía a recuperar esa profunda tristeza y sus labios temblaban con suavidad.

* * *

La piel del rubio que hace unos instantes estaba pálida como una hoja comenzaba a tornarse rojiza lentamente. Craig se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que no era algo tan anormal, y menos en Tweek... "El síncope se presenta de una manera súbita ya que se trata de un paro momentáneo del corazón que origina pérdida total y repentina de la conciencia. Puede estar causado por motivos de origen nervioso." O al menos eso había dicho el medico, rápidamente, mas de lo que el hombre le había dicho, Tweek estaba abriendo los ojos de manera lenta.

Era demasiada luz, le estaba haciendo mierda los ojos. Se incorporó en su lugar y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

-C-craig...-Lo llamó con suavidad, aun sintiéndose débil.

Gregory estaba con la espalda recargada contra la pared tomando una gran taza de café, ese sagrado café que lo mantenía lejos del mundo de los sueños, y con la mirada fija en el chico que estaba despertándose.

El pelinegro que estaba en la cocina del local, el cual no habían abierto por obvias razones, preparando un café para si mismo. -Tucker! Te llaman!- Le gritó el británico para que fuera a atender a su novio, y le pareció impresionante la rapidez con la que el otro estaba al lado del chico con cara de loquito ofreciéndole café y preguntándole como se sentía. -Que suerte tiene este chico...- Murmuró cerrando los ojos y preguntándose donde estaría su "compañero" en ese momento.

-Ngh...-Dio un sorbo corto a su taza reconfortándose por lo cálido de la bebida.-¿Que pasó?- Miró a su novio con preocupación mientras se refregaba uno de los ojos.

-Nada... solo... nada, tomate el café- Le pidió el pelinegro besandole la frente y caminando hacia el rubio mas alto.

-Que piensas hacer?- Le preguntó de una manera algo tosca.

-Sin dormir no puedo pensar demasiado...- Dijo dándole un sorbo largo y relajado a su café. -Pero de ultima... tendremos que ver quien mierda es el del sueño...- Le dice al mas bajito manteniendo un tono cortés pero algo perturbado... el sueño de seguro.

* * *

-Es eso Stan...- Concluye mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

-Te extrañé Chris...- Una voz que parecía lejana retumbó en su oído causándole un calosfrío en todo el cuerpo.

* * *

**Wi! Al fin! Actualice! *Hace el baile de las actualizaciones* ._. ...**

** MIL millones de millones de disculpas! TT-TT Nunca las abandono queriendo, algunas cosas son ajenas a mi, pero por favor no me odien!**

**Gracias por leer! Las amo y las extraño cuando paso mucho tiempo sin actualizar nada. -BESOS! :3**

**Si quieren dejar un review, sería re tierno ;) (?)**


End file.
